


hide the clown

by wearing_tearing



Series: Sterek Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-,” Derek takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “One of the kids had a birthday this week. His mom brought temporary tattoos for the entire class.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Stiles groans, because he can see where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hide the clown

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](http://dylansneck.tumblr.com/post/123050113029/hide-the-clown). hoechlinseverything, mynuet, captainbuddha, and weaslyismyking requested sterek + “Where the fuck did that clown come from?”

Stiles thinks his heart is about to beat right out of his chest. Either that, or he’s going to cry.

This is finally happening.

It’s been two weeks, boring lectures, countless tears, late night phone calls and Skype sex, but it’s _over_. He’s finally free of work conferences and people who think they’re better than him just because he looks like he’s still sixteen years old.

He’s _home_.

Or almost home, really.

He’s just waiting at baggage claim for his stuff, and then all he needs to do is find Derek in the middle of all the people waiting for loved ones at the airport, and then he can _leave_. He can go to the apartment he and Derek share, where he gets to sleep in _their_ bed and gets be with _his boyfriend_.

Who he’s missed a whole fucking lot.

Sure, it was only two weeks, but after three years of dating and one of them sharing the same space, Stiles is used to having Derek around.

Fuck, he _loves_ having Derek around.

He likes their routine, loves waking up with Derek in his bed and seeing him every morning before they both need to get to work. Not having Derek sleeping in the same bed next to him these past fourteen days was _not good_ , mostly because Stiles just tossed and turned and couldn’t get comfortable without someone wrapping themselves around him, keeping him warm and making him feel safe and loved.

So yeah, he’s a little anxious.

And a lot sleep deprived.

And all he wants is to grab his things so he can get to Derek and not let go of him for the rest of the weekend. He doesn’t think that’s too much to ask.

Stiles almost trips over someone’s child when he catches sight of his bag, muttering apologies and making quick work of grabbing what’s his so he can _finally_ leave. He rushes to the exit, palms clammy and rapid heart as his eyes sweep through the small crowd gathering in front of the gate, trying to find-

Stiles’s breath hitches.

Because _there he is_.

And Stiles doesn’t realize that he’s moving, doesn’t pay attention to the people stepping out of his way, doesn’t care for the disapproving looks or amused stares. He just drops his bag and throws his arms around Derek, face tucked in between his shoulder and neck, breathing Derek in.

“Hey.”

“Shut up,” Stiles says, and yes, he’s getting a bi teary-eyed, but that’s not important.

What’s important is Derek rolling his eyes at him and then dipping his chin, his lips brushing against Stiles’s, his arms securely around Stiles’s waist, holding him close.

Stiles makes a small sound at the back of his throat, because he missed _this_. Fuck, how he missed this. He missed Derek’s mouth against his own, Derek’s tongue in his mouth, his taste, the feel of their bodies pressed close together. He _missed_ it and-

“I’m never going away for work again,” Stiles breathes out, shaking his head, his nose bumping against Derek’s. “They can’t make me.”

“Pretty sure they can,” Derek says with a small laugh, eyes crinkled at the corners.

“I’ll quit,” Stiles tells him. “I’ll be your kept man. I’ll warm our bed and look pretty for you, that’ll be my job.”

“You already do that.”

Stiles’s stomach flips, and he kisses Derek again. “Yeah, but this way I won’t have to be away from you for two weeks.”

“It’s good to know you missed me,” Derek murmurs, giving Stiles another sweet kiss before pulling back. He still keeps one arm around Stiles’s waist, though, only moving enough so he can grab Stiles’s bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Now c’mon, let me take you home.”

“Of course I missed you,” Stiles grumbles, leaning against Derek’s side. “Except at nights. I could finally sleep without someone kicking the blankets off of me.”

“Sure you could,” Derek says, leading them to the car. “That’s why you don’t look like you just got through finals week during your senior year of college.”

“I look that bad?” Stiles groans, running a hand through his hair.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Derek says, kissing Stiles’s temple.

Stiles huffs. “Shut up.”

“C’mon.” Derek unlocks the car, throwing Stiles bag in the back seat. “Let’s go home. Our bed’s waiting.”

“For sexy times?” Stiles perks up.

Derek turns to him, eyebrow raised. “If you’re sure you won’t fall asleep on me.”

“I would _never_.”

Derek laughs, low and happy, and takes Stiles home.

*

Stiles doesn’t fall asleep.

In fact, he’s so awake that Derek barely has any time to shut the door behind them before Stiles is on him, mouth hot against his neck, hands touching everywhere.

And _fuck._

Stiles missed _this_ , maybe most of all, being this close to Derek. Closer even, if they manage to get to their bedroom without hurting themselves in the process. Because as much as Stiles would love to drop down on his knees and get Derek’s dick in his mouth, what he wants more is to have Derek take him apart in their bed.

“Missed you,” Derek mumbles against the edge of Stiles’s jaw, ducking his head so he can get his mouth on Stiles’s pulse point, teeth biting down gently.

Derek can’t leave any marks above Stiles’s collar, nothing that can’t be hidden under clothes, as much as both of them wished he could.

“Bed. _Now_.”

Derek doesn’t waste any time, both of them already practiced in the art of getting from the front door to their bedroom, all the while kissing and leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

But that means that Stiles doesn’t get to rake his eyes over Derek’s body as he wants to for as long as he wants to. You know, not unless he wants trip over something and hurt himself or he wants Derek to get impatient and go jerk off in the bathroom because Stiles didn’t get a move on.

And Stiles _does not_ want that to happen.

So he saves the opportunity to drink Derek in after they get to bed, because he knows Derek doesn’t have any problem with Stiles staring at him when they’re having sex. It’s the opposite of that, really.

But as it is, Stiles doesn’t get a good look at Derek naked until they reach their bedroom and Derek pushes him down on their bed. And when Stiles _does_ get a good look, he freezes.

Because that’s-

Right on Derek’s arm-

That’s-

"Where the _fuck_ did that clown come from?"

And it’s Derek’s turn to freeze, eyes going wide and eyebrows twitching in a way Stiles knows to mean _oh shit_. And then Derek starts blushing, from the tips of his ears to his cheeks and down to his neck.

Stiles is pleased to find out he’s not _too_ stunned not to find that adorable.

But really.

“There’s a clown on your arm,” Stiles says, trying very hard not to freak out. “A _clown_ , Derek.”

“I know,” Derek says, ducking his head.

“Please tell me it’s not permanent.”

“I- _No_ , it’s not,” Derek tells him, scrubbing a hand over his face and shifting so he can slide to the side, instead of hovering above Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t let him.

He locks his legs around Derek’s waist and grabs Derek’s shoulders, pulling Derek down on top of him. That means Stiles is graced with a better view of the clown; and the clown’s red nose and blue hair and yellow suit with pink dots and green clown shoes.

“Explain it to me,” Stiles tells him, moving his hands down Derek’s shoulders so he can run them up and down Derek’s naked back.

He doesn’t want to risk touching it.

“I-,” Derek takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “One of the kids had a birthday this week. His mom brought temporary tattoos for the entire class.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles groans, because he can see where this is going.

Damn Derek and his teaching job and his kindergarten class with cute and adorable children.

“The kids insisted I get one,” Derek explains, and his lips twitch up a bit. “They didn’t want me to feel left out.”

“But a _clown_?” Stiles asks. “Couldn’t it be, I don’t know, a lion? An elephant? A tiger? Something _cool_ and _not creepy_.”

“Clowns aren’t creepy.”

“Tell that to all the children in that Stephen King book,” Stiles snaps.

“Stiles,” Derek says, all exasperation and fondness.

“I just wanted to have sex with you,” Stiles sighs. “And now you have a dumb and creepy clown tattoo on your arm. Why didn’t you take it off?”

Derek blinks once, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

“It was the kids again, wasn’t it?”

“They know it takes more than a day for them to come off,” Derek replies. “So everyday they ask to see it.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” is all Stiles says.

“I can bandage it, if you don’t want to look at it,” Derek offers.

“Would you?” Stiles looks up at him. “Really?”

“If it means I can finally have sex with you after two weeks, then absolutely.”

Stiles grins, wide and bright, and lifts his head up to brush their mouths together.

“Go hide the clown and then come fuck me.”

Derek snorts. “We have the weirdest conversations sometimes.”

“It keeps us on our toes. Now go.”

Derek does.

And he hides the clown.

And he fucks Stiles so hard and so thoroughly and for so long that all Stiles can do is hold on and enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing camp nanowrimo this month (!!!)(also trying for 45k words help), so if you want to you can send me a prompt and i might write it :D
> 
> for **sterek prompts** : [dylansneck](http://dylansneck.tumblr.com/).  
> for **stevebucky prompts** : [hawkguyz](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/).


End file.
